


Sleepover

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Tom spends the night at Marco's house and things get a little heated. This is my first nsfw Tomco story. I hope you guys like it!





	Sleepover

Marco was rummaging through his refrigerator looking for the ingredients to make his signature cheesy nachos. Tom was coming over for a sleepover tonight and he wanted to make sure they had plenty of snacks to eat. There was a large bowl of chips on top of the counter, as well as some chocolate chip cookies his mother baked earlier that day. Closing the fridge, Marco set all of his ingredients on the table and began to make his nachos. He turned on the stove and put a block of sharp cheddar cheese and pepper jack cheese into the pot and stirred while adding a pinch of seasonings. While he was stirring the cheese sauce, Star came running into the kitchen. 

"Hey Marco! Whatcha Doing?" Marco jumped a bit at her loud voice. "Hey Star. I'm making some nachos. Tom is staying the night and I want him to try my nachos since he has never had them before. I hope he likes them." Star rested her chin on Marco's shoulder as he poured the cheese sauce over the tortilla chips. "Oh, he will! Your nachos are really good! And Tom loves cheesy food!" 

Marco smiled. "It's a good thing I put extra cheese in this sauce then!" Marco garnished the nachos with shredded cheddar cheese, olives, diced tomatoes, black beans and sour cream. Marco observed his finished project with pride. "There! Marco's extra cheesy nachos are done!" Star clapped happily and helped herself to one. "Mmm your nachos taste better and better each time you make them!" Marco smirked and leaned against the counter. "I don't mean to brag, but I do make killer nachos. It's the only food I'm good at making." Star wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 

"So, what are you and Tom going to do all night?" Marco shrugged. "I guess watch some movies, play games and of course eat snacks. That's pretty much it." Star smiled. "I'm glad you two are on good terms now. I was getting so tired of you two fighting all the time!" Marco chuckled. "Yeah. I'm glad we're friends now too. Tom's pretty cool to hang with. He still has a temper though." Star rolled her eyes. "Of course. He's just a hot head, but a sweet one." 

Marco looked at the kitchen clock and picked up his steaming plate of nachos. "Let's bring these snacks up to my room. Tom will be here soon." 

"Okay!" Star picked up the bowl of chips and cookies and followed him. Marco carefully walked up the stairs not wanting his nachos to fall over. He made a huge plate of them. Star was right behind him with the snacks in her arms. Marco opened his bedroom door and placed the plate of nachos on his bed. Star did the same with the snacks she was holding. "Alright the snacks are made, I got some movies for us to watch and extra blankets and pillows. I think I'm set." 

Star turned to leave. "Alrighty! I hope you two have fun! I'll be in my room if you guys need anything." Marco smiled at her. "Thanks Star. Good night." Star closed his bedroom and Marco sat on his bed waiting for Tom. A few minutes later, a burst of flames appeared and there stood Tom clad in his pajamas. He was wearing a deep red tank top and his boxers. Marco blushed a bit. He has never seen Tom this exposed before. He had a nice body. Lean, but with muscle. He also noticed a pitchfork tattoo on his right arm.  _"I never knew Tom had a tattoo."_

Tom ran over to Marco and hugged him tight. "Hey Marco! Ready for a night of fun?" Marco hugged him back. "Sure am! I have snacks and movies ready for us." Tom sat down on Marco's bed. "Cool. I bought my love sentence CD so we could listen to some music." Marco sat next to him. "Awesome! We could play it on my stereo." 

"Okay" Tom handed him the CD and Marco carefully placed it in the stereo. He pressed play and lowered the volume just a bit. Marco went over to Tom and sat next to him. "Star might be asleep, so let's keep the volume low." Tom shrugged. "That's fine."  He looked at the plate of nachos next to him and placed it on his lap. "Did you make these? They look good!" Marco smiled. "Yup! I know you never tried my nachos, so I decided to make some for you to try. Star loves them!" 

Tom picked up a cheesy chip and plopped it into mouth. He let out a hum of satisfaction. "These are really good!" Tom helped himself to some more. "Thanks. I was hoping you would like them. Star told me you liked cheesy food, so I'm thankful I put extra cheese in that." Tom chuckled. "Yeah I do. Star knows me well." Marco went over to his TV. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

 Tom swallowed the nacho he was eating. "Sure." Marco put in a Mackie Hand movie and turned off the lights. He sat back next to Tom who almost finished the whole plate of nachos. "Jeez dude! You ate half the plate already?" Tom laughed. "They're really good! I could eat these every day!" Marco shook his head.  "That is so not healthy. I sometimes have to get Star to eat different foods besides my nachos. I tell her they're not good to eat all the time, but she doesn't care." 

Tom chuckled. "That's Star for you." Marco smiled and put the other snacks on the floor so he could lay down on his stomach. Tom copied him and laid down on his stomach next to Marco. They were so close their shoulders touched. Marco could feel his body heat which was much warmer than his. He looked at Tom who was watching the movie with little to no interest. He wasn't much of a fan of martial arts movies. 

Tom's third eye glanced at Marco and stared at him lovingly. He never told Marco about his secret crush on him. There was something about Marco that made his heart flutter and body heat up a couple of degrees. He was too nervous to tell Marco about this so he kept it to himself. But tonight, he was going to gather up his courage and tell him.  _"I hope he doesn't freak out. I really need to get this off my chest."_

Tom felt slight pressure on his right shoulder and noticed Marco's head was resting on it. He was to into the movie to even care. Tom smiled and let his head rest on top of Marco's. They watched the movie in silence until Tom spoke up. "Marco?" Marco looked at him. "Yeah?" Tom sat up and took a deep breathe. "There's something I have been meaning to tell you." Marco sat up too. "What is it?" 

"I-I have a crush on you." Marco stared at him in shock. "Y-you have a crush on me? For how long?" Tom looked down at his hands. "I've had a crush on you for a while. I was just too nervous to tell you. I had to tell you now to get it off my chest." Marco just blinked and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Wow um... I was not expecting this haha. It's okay if you like me Tom. Because... I sort of have a crush on you too." Tom stared at him with happiness in his eyes. "You have a crush on me too?" Marco blushed. "Yeah. I was too nervous to tell you too. I thought you still liked Star so I didn't want to say anything." 

Tom couldn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around Marco. He held Marco close so he was resting against his chest. "Oh Marco. I'm over Star. We're just friends now. I think we’re better off that way." Marco played with Tom's fingers and felt something warm and soft press against his forehead. He looked up and realized that Tom just kissed him. His face heated up. Marco slowly pulled himself away from Tom and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tom blushed and kissed Marco on his cheek. 

The two of them started to kiss each other's faces softly. Tom rubbed the side of his face affectionally against Marco's and pressed his lips to his. Marco was shocked for a moment but found himself kissing Tom back. His lips were so warm and it aroused him a bit. Marco moaned softly into the kiss. Tom noticed Marco crossing his legs and squirming. He pulled away and slowly laid Marco down. He noticed his erection through his pants. 

Marco was a blushing mess. "Tom? What are you doing?" Tom hooked his fingers into Marco's pants and underwear and slid them off. His erection sprang free. Marco quickly covered himself. "T-Tom?! What are you doing!" 

"Shhh...let me take care of you. Let go of yourself." Marco shakily removed his hands from his penis. Tom wrapped his hand around his member and stroked it slowly. Marco moaned softly and bit his lip. Marco has given himself an orgasm before but for some reason, when another person touches you, it feels much more pleasurable. Tom let go of Marco and took off his boxers letting his erection spring free.

    
Tom straddled Marco's thighs and grabbed both of their members in his hand. He stroked them together gently and threw back his head in ecstasy. Marco's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head in pleasure. He has never felt an orgasm like this before. It was amazing. Marco sat up and pressed his body against Tom's. He let his legs wrap around Tom's waist and Tom did the same with his legs. 

Both boys started to grind and hump against each other. Their erections rubbing against each other. Moans of pleasure filled Marco's room. They started going at a faster pace. "Oh Marco. This feels sooo good." Sweat was dripping down Marco's face. "I know...please don't stop. Please." They continued on until they felt ready to cum. Marco came first and then Tom. Both of their bodies were covered in their semen.

They stared into each other's eyes panting heavily. They shared a tender kiss before untangling themselves. Marco laid down on the bed and Tom laid down behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Tom kissed the back of his neck. "Are you okay?" Marco nodded his head. "Y-yeah. I'm alright. I just never had an orgasm like that before. It felt really good" 

"I see. Do you masturbate?" 

"I do sometimes. What about you?"

"Mhm. I do it almost every day actually."

"When I first started masturbating, I was nervous about it. I didn't know what I was doing was normal of not. I never told my parents about it and I still don't want to." Tom chuckled. 

"It's okay. It's perfectly normal and healthy. You don't have to tell them if you don't want to. Have fun with your body. Explore it." Marco turned around to face Tom. "I'm glad you came out to me. I love you." Tom kissed Marco's forehead. "I'm glad too and I love you." Marco pulled the covers over them and snuggled into Tom's chest. Tom rested his chin on top of Marco's head and let himself drift off to sleep. 


End file.
